fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Turner/References
*Timmy Turner was inspired by Butch Hartman's childhood.77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed! *Timmy has the same hairstyle as Cosmo, Vicky (other than the ponytail) and Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom. *In the original concept, Timmy's hat was intended to be blue, but because Butch Hartman's blue marker had run out of ink, Timmy's hat became pink instead. *His trademark pink hat is due to his parents expecting a girl. The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!. *Timmy's full name is Timothy Tiberius Turner. *Timmy is named after Butch Hartman's younger brother, Timmy Hartman. *Timmy's birthday is March 21, which makes him an Aries in the horoscope. *Timmy's hair was originally intended to be red, but his hair color was dyed so it wouldn't match Vicky's. **In the pilot episode, The Fairly Odd Parents!, his hair was dark red instead of its usual light brown. Beginning in Too Many Timmys!, his hair was light brown like it would be for the rest of the series. *Timmy can burp the alphabet. *Grandpa babysitting Timmy when he was an infant, is indirectly responsible for Timmy's buck teeth (due to Pappy letting him suck on a pacifier for too long in The Good Old Days!). *Timmy Turner has only gotten A's on his tests five times. When he got an A+ in "Cosmo Con," his friends started screaming as they thought the world was coming to an end (he got an A+ due to his short attention span and him doodling). *Timmy has or had Coulrophobia, a fear of clowns. A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! He may have gotten over it by the time he met Flappy Bob.School's Out!: The Musical *Timmy is ambidextrous, but he prefers to use his left hand. *Timmy loses his buck teeth twice. * Timmy has been shown to play 4 sports: Football, Baseball (OddPirates, Foul Balled), Soccer (He Poofs, He Scores), and Basketball (Odd Ball). *Timmy is able to use Wanda's voice, (in Hassle in the Castle and Mission: Responsible). *Timmy has been to therapy. Mother Nature Take and Fake He has been going to therapy possibly since he was five because there is a picture of him (and Gary, from his imagination) in therapy.Imaginary Gary **He sees a therapist over his crush on Trixie Tang. Tootie also sees her own therapist for the same reason: her crush on Timmy. *Timmy has swapped bodies 4 times, one in Dog's Day Afternoon in which Timmy wished to swap bodies with Vicky's dog, 2nd in Presto Change-O in which he swaps bodies with several other characters, 3rd in Manic Mom-Day in which Wanda swaps Timmy and Mom's bodies to make him realize a mother's life isn't easy, and 4th and most recently in Which is Wish, ''swapping bodies with Chloe Carmichael. *In the ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Timmy was voiced by the late Mary Kay Bergman. **When the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts are reused in later episodes, Timmy's voice is redubbed using his current voice actress (Tara Strong); this may be to due to continuity, since Strong's voice sounds a bit different than Bergman's. *Timmy has shown many symptoms of Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). These include: Major focusing problems (even admitted a few times in the series), hyperactivity (not counting his sugar rush in Just Desserts!), antisocial behavior (he only has two friends, not including his "back up friends"), forgets what he is doing occasionally, and even goes to therapy (usually having to deal with social problems). He is also great at finding things, and brain scans and studies of ADHD show that those who have it show more "hunter-gatherer" traits. **Sometimes his behavior is similar to Bart Simpson from The Simpsons, which Butch Hartman himself is a fan of that show. An example of that behavior is seen on the episode, "Timvisible". *He appeared in the Big Time Rush episode, Big Time Cartoon. *Timmy is the only character that appears in every episode of the series. *According to Cosmo, Timmy Turner weighs 50 lbs. without his buck teeth, but 77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed! shows that Timmy weighs 60 lbs. with his buck teeth. So, that means Timmy's buck teeth weigh 10 lbs. In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short "Too Many Timmys!, Timmy says that he's 45 lbs., all muscle * According to It's A Wishful Life, Timmy's presence makes the world worse. However, due to the fact that Jorgen Von Strangle arranged the event as a test, it's not fully clear if this is true. *He was originally going to be named Mikey after Butch Hartman's brother Mikey Hartman but due to a fight between the two, it was changed to Timmy. *The Rapper Designer made a song named "Timmy Turner ". **He refers to himself, as Timmy Turner, in the song. *In the episode 'Timmy's Secret Wish', he made a secret wish that everyone would stop aging so that he could stay 10 years old and keep his fairies forever. This wish was said to have been made 50 years ago. **Quote: "When did you make this wish? 50 years ago?" *Being Irresponsible *Saying "What could possibly go wrong!" before a disaster(Classic Bubsy Reference) *Whenever people would ask where he got the stuff he wished for he would tell them "Uh..Internet?" *Spazzing out *People constantly mention or make fun of his buck teeth during the show. *People constantly calling hím Tommy. *In Abra-Catastrophe! Timmy is shown when he was young not having fully-formed buck teeth, but in every episode to feature Timmy as a baby (not including The "Good Old Days!", although it does explain him getting his buck teeth), he has his buck teeth. Category:References Category:Characters Category:Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Boys Category:Male Category:Godchildren Category:Godbrothers